


The Doctor's Crown

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fairy Tale Allusions, Genderswap, Getting Together, Jim pretends to be in a relationship with Leah, Leah is a princess, Leah needs to use her diplomatic skills, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Suppressed Feelings, a kiss for practice, big surprise for the crew, change of rating from T to M because of chapter 9, kind of crossover with princess diaries, proposed political marriage, sleeping together for the first time, visit in Genovia with a big surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: It wasn’t a joke when Doctor Leah McCoy said that her ex-husband took the whole planet – it was merely an exaggeration. He got the sole claim to the crown of a small country she never wanted. She’d always been more drawn to the non-royal part of her family.Leah kept her royal blood a secret when she joined Starfleet. But at some point she can’t hide it anymore. The Enterprise is on a mission in the Reyxar Imperium. The royal government insists on only negotiating with an equal. So, Princess Leah Helena Amelia Mignonette Renaldi McCoy is forced to step into the spotlight. Which causes very different reactions amongst the crew.Things get even more awkward when a noble makes advances to Leah and proposes a political marriage. Jim Kirk is set on not letting that happen.





	1. A mission requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once had the idea about someone of the crew being royal. But that one being Jim Kirk would have been boring ;) So it’s Leah McCoy. Although it would have been fitting since I draw some inspiration from “The princess diaries” with Anne Hathaway and (in part 2) Chris Pine.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Star Trek" and "Princess Diaries" aren't mine. Just borrowing the characters or some things from it for this fic.

“Captain, we have a problem.”

Jim Kirk turned around to Nyota Uhura. “Problem is just a bleak word for challenge”, he replied with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at his optimism.

“So what’s up?” he added.

“The Ambassador of Reyxar sent the requirements for the first contact meeting. Apparently there is one major aspect Starfleet Command either didn’t know or chose to ignore.”

The captain frowned. “What is it? Can’t imagine the brass to ignore something important.”

“Me neither. But the fact is: The Reyxarans are a race with a strong royal government system. The Ambassador is always chosen from a noble family. And… well… they insist on only speaking and negotiating with persons of royal or at least noble blood. And since none of us meets this criteria we can’t fulfill our mission.”

Jim blinked and stared at her. His lips parted more and more. He finally let out a short laugh of disbelief. “You’re kidding… Right?”

“I’m afraid not.” She sighed. “So… shall I try to contact them anyway? Or do you want a connection to Starfleet Headquarters?”

Jim exhaled sharply and thought about it for a moment. He looked to his first officer. “Spock, what does your experience as the son of an ambassador say?”

Spock had his arms behind his back and stepped closer to the captain. “Since we only possess limited knowledge about this race we have to be careful. They responded to the Federations request for a first visit from a Starfleet vessel. This is positive. I can only assume Starfleet was informed about all requirements. It is logical to assume that the diplomats discussed the situation and decided the Enterprise could handle it. Therefore I would suggest to initiate contact.”

Jim nodded slowly. But he had a strange feeling. “Well, we’re out here. We should try. Perhaps it really doesn’t matter.” He turned to Uhura again. And he decided to ask anyway: “Do we have on record if there are any crewmembers descending from noble or even royal families, Uhura?” He looked back to the Vulcan. “Spock?”

Uhura shook her head. “No.”

“Not to my knowledge”, Spock answered.

“Hail them, Uhura. Tell them I would like to beam down with a small team. Tell them we would be honored to be welcomed and get to know their world and customs. Also tell them I will be leading negotiations for further visits and their possible joining of the Federation.”

“Aye, Captain”, Uhura replied formally and began the transmission.

Minutes passed.

Jim was getting a little nervous, because Uhura didn’t say a word. She was just listening to the answer and typing something at her station.

“So?” he finally inquired. “What do they say, Lieutenant?”

“The good news is that the Ambassador will talk to you via com. The bad news is that they insist on their customs.”

Jim frowned – which seemed to happen a lot recently. “Okay… I don’t understand how that fits together, but put him on the screen.” He rose from the chair, when a man appeared on the view screen.

“Captain Kirk, I presume. I am Leyto, First Lord of Reyxar Prime and Royal Ambassador.”

Jim slightly bowed his head. “We are honored, Ambassador Leyto. Or would you prefer to be addressed by your title?”

“It is Ambassador - for I do speak to you in that function.”

“Very well, Ambassador. We would be honored if you would allow me and a small delegation of high ranking officers to beam down.” Jim repeated what Uhura had sent them in the hope it would have more weight, coming from the ship’s captain.

“We’re looking forward to welcome you and the Royal Ambassador of the United Federation of Planets.”

“Uhm… pardon me, Ambassador, but to whom do you refer?” Jim replied carefully. “I’m afraid we don’t have an ambassador on board. Regretfully, we also don’t have any crew members with royal blood. But I carry a high rank. I am hoping you might consider this as some sort of equivalent?”

Leyto chuckled and the entire bridge crew was stunned.

“I heard of the human concept of humor and find it amusing.”

“I’m afraid this might be some sort of misunderstanding”, Jim said. “I didn’t joke. None of my crew is descending from a royal or noble family.”

The Ambassador blinked. “I assume misunderstanding it not the right word. I believe you are _misinformed_ , Captain Kirk. You do have a princess serving on board your ship. And we expect her to lead the delegation beaming down and the talks with our king.”

“A princess?” Jim echoed.

Leyto chuckled again.

“Yes. Leah Helena Amelia Mignonette Renaldi McCoy, Princess of Genovia, a small country on your homeplanet. I believe she is the Chief Medical Officer of your vessel. So, we expect your delegation in one hour. We will transmit the coordinates. I am looking forward to meet you in person, Captain.”

“What?” Jim exclaimed confused and surprised the moment the screen deactivated.

“Did he…?” Sulu began. “Uhm… Is Doctor McCoy really a princess?”

Jim made a helpless gesture and sat down in the command chair. “I have no idea. I guess so…” He exhaled sharply. “Computer, is a Princess Leah a member of the royal family in the country of Genovia on Earth?”

The computer beeped. “Affirmative”, the female voice answered.

Jim sighed and wondered how he could not know this. “Are pictures of the princess on record?”

“Affirmative. Some material has been marked confidential, but a portrait of Leah Helena Amelia Mignonette Renaldi McCoy, Princess of Genovia, is available.”

“Computer, show it on the view screen”, Jim ordered an unwillingly held his breath for a few moments.

His eyes widened when the picture appeared. Whispers and murmurs were all over the bridge. It was the woman they knew as Leah McCoy. But she was a little younger on the picture, wearing a gown in crème and gold and was sitting in a throne-like chair.

Jim’s mind went blank. Then he felt getting a little upset. Why had she never told him about that?

“Doctor McCoy to the bridge please”, Spock commanded as emotionless as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Problem is just a bleak word for challenge” is something Richard Fish from "Ally McBeal" said. I like that quote :)


	2. Princess on the bridge

Leah McCoy read the message from Admiral Christopher Pike two times. She huffed. And read it again.

_It’s time. You can’t hide it anymore. The mission requires you to step up and put your family background to good use. I’m sorry. Pike._

She sighed.

She knew the Enterprise was already in orbit around Reyxar Prime. Which meant Uhura was probably contacting the government right now.

So, the time of her only being Doctor Leah McCoy, born in Georgia, was really up. Soon, everyone would know who she also was on her maternal side: Leah Helena Amelia Mignonette Renaldi McCoy, Princess of Genovia.

Her father, David McCoy, and her mother, a princess Eleonora Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi McCoy, had fallen in love. Royalty was not big in the twenty-third century. No royal family on Earth was government. They were only representative and there was no fuss about it like centuries ago. Well, okay, some people were royalty fans. Being royal still meant something. And Leah felt often uncomfortable with the old-fashioned, traditional part of this something – for example ball gown and ribbon cutting ceremonies.

She grew up in Georgia, visited Genovia from time to time. And, unfortunately, she fell in love and got married in the home country of her mother. He was also of royal blood. Both had a claim to the throne and they were headed to be the next king and queen of Genovia. Her grandmother, Queen Amelia, who was still alive, wanted it that way.

But Leah’s marriage didn’t last. She and John William Eduard Darnell, Grand Duke of Genovia, wanted different things. She wanted to practice medicine and wait a few years on having children. John wanted to have a family right away and ascend the throne with Leah as soon as possible.

When the divorce came she gave up her claim to the throne. The whole divorce was a bitter thing. But getting rid of the royal duties was actually a relief. Except for the facts that she had to break with Amelia for that. And she’s said goodbye to a dream – she’d planned on a lot of medical charity work as a queen.

Queen… How strange to even having had that title in combination with her name in reach…

It was all years away and seemed like another, far away life - catching up with her in way she didn’t want to. She’d joined Starfleet to start a new life.

She let out a short laugh, thinking about what her grandmother would probably think when she would hear about Leah being required to play out the princess card on a mission. She kind of hoped this would never get to Genovia.

Leah finally left her office and tried to stay busy with reorganizing some drawers for medical instruments and tending to some burns an ensign from engineering had.

She was healing the burn with a regen when Spock’s voice sounded via intercom.

“Doctor McCoy to the bridge.”

Leah sighed and turned off the device. “All done, Ensign. Be careful. I don’t wanna see you here anytime soon.”

He nodded, thanked her and left Medbay.

“I’ll be on the bridge”, Leah told the nurses and headed there with a heavy sigh. If they didn’t know already, she would have to tell them. She just wasn’t sure which option was worse.

But in any case – the time of her being a crew member like anyone else was probably over. Everything would change now. That made her sad.

***

All eyes were on Leah McCoy when she entered bridge through the side door.

Jim was sitting in the command chair and had his arms crossed. “Well, I guess the correct term would be: Princess on the bridge.” He winked.

Leah stopped next to Chekov and rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s changed, Jim.”

He grinned. “So no bows?”

“God, no. I always hated that. And you know very well that I grew up in Georgia. I have that damn title, but I’m a doctor, not a princess.”

Jim shrugged. “Some people think differently.”

Leah exhaled sharply. “Someone down there?” she asked annoyed.

“Yeah. The Ambassador specifically asked for one Leah Helena Amelia Mignonette Renaldi McCoy, Princess of Genovia. Did I get all the names right? Funny, they’re not mentioned in your personnel file.” He was curious as hell about her family background and the secrecy, but restrained himself from asking questions.

Leah crossed her arms and huffed. “Are you done, Jim? You can pout about this and mock me later. I guess we need to beam down, don’t we?”

“The delegation lead by the Princess of Genovia is expected in 50 minutes”, Spock explained.

Leah groaned and rolled her eyes again. “Stop with that title. As I said – I am Leah McCoy. I’m a doctor. I don’t wanna hear anything else. At least not on this ship. I’ll see this mission through, but after the title goes back into the farthest corner of the closet.”

Silence took over. Everyone was looking to the doctor.

She rolled her eyes once more. This was getting a habit. “Alright. If you must know… My father was born in Georgia. As was I. He met my mother, Princess Eleonora, on a trip in Europe. He didn’t know who she was at first. She’s the second daughter of the current queen of Genovia, my grandmother Amelia. My mother was second in line for the throne, so she was free to live where she wanted. She chose to go with my father to the United States. I only met my Genovian family a few times a year until my uncle died in an accident. Since my mother had already made clear she would never want be become queen that _charming_ duty…”

Leah’s voice dripped from sarcasm.

“… and the title of crown princess fell to me as the only other living heir of Queen Amelia. I was really going through the motions at that time. I was twenty, in training to be a doctor and, unfortunately, falling in love with a Genovian I had met on a fancy ball. His family also had a claim to the throne by some old blood line and everyone was thrilled when we got married.”

Now her voice became bitter.

“We lived in Georgia for a while and I worked as a doctor. But everyone expected us to have children and move to Genovia as soon as possible. John wanted was the court wanted. I didn’t. At some point we split up and got divorced. I told them I didn’t want to have anything to do anymore with royal life. I gladly gave up my claim to the throne and wanted to get away as far as possible from that life. The crown princess became a plain princess. So I ended up in Starfleet. I made Pike promise to keep my title out of the files and never mention anything about it.”

She exhaled sharply. “That’s the story and that is all I’ll ever say to the matter. Now we can beam down, get this thing over with and everything can go back to normal.”

“How mad would you be if I said now ‘Yes, Your Highness’ to you?” Jim asked with a grin. He simply couldn’t resist.

Leah opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She just glared at him, gave him an exasperated snort, turned on her heels and rushed out. Between steps she mumbled something that sounded like “surrounded by idiots”.

“I don’t think you should tease her like that, Captain”, Sulu carefully said.

“Mmh.” Jim shrugged. “Maybe… Spock, you’ve got the con. Uhura tell Hendorff and Carter to meet us in the transporter room. You’re also on the away team.”

He headed to the door. He was thankful for her telling the story, but he still didn’t know why she never told _him_ , her best friend. Also, he wondered, if there was more to everything.

“Standard uniform? Or dress greys?” Uhura asked suddenly.

The captain stopped, thinking about her question. “Dress uniform is probably for the best. Yeah, inform everyone to put on dress greys. Leah, too.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Jim went to his quarters and changed, then headed to Leah’s room.

“Leave me alone”, was the only answer he got when he pressed the chime.

“Can I come in? Come on. Let me in, Bones.”

A moment of silence followed, then the doors of the CMO’s quarters opened.

Jim stepped inside, but Leah McCoy was nowhere to be seen. “Bones?”

She appeared from around a corner in the bedroom area, pulling up the zipper of the grey dress uniform skirt. She was only wearing that and a bra.

Jim blinked and stared. He’d seen her in different states of dress and undress over the years, completely messed up or comfy clothes included. But seeing her putting on the dress uniform while running around half naked was a first.

He didn’t even know why he was blushing. He knew how she looked in a bikini… On the other hand – a bikini was no black lace bra.

The captain was glad when she finally wore the rest of the dress greys and was putting on her boots.

“I hate this.”

He chuckled. “We all do, Bones. Diplomatic missions will never be my favorite.”

She laughed. “No, you prefer the ones leading to you ending up in Medbay and your uniform shirt ripped into pieces. I pity the quartermaster. And myself. I lost count how many times I had to patch you up.”

“Awww, what would you do all day if I wouldn’t need your help.”

Leah rolled her eyes. Yep, habit today. And the day was far from over. “Doing my job. I’m out here in space to tend to the entire crew. I’m not a personal daily physician to the careless captain.”

He grinned. Somehow he liked the personal physician thing. “Now you’re exaggerating, Bones. And I know you love me.”

He regretted that last sentence immediately. He said it playfully as a part of their bantering. But he noticed how she startled for a moment. And he himself was too. He quickly banished the thought in which direction that could lead.

Leah’s heart skipped a few beats. She felt a little caught, despite the joking tone of his voice. “You’re lucky, you’re my best friend and captain. Otherwise I would slap you right now or hypo you into next week.”

“Is that royal diplomacy 101, Your Highness?” he teased her.

She glared at him. “On the other hand, I should simply jab you with the nastiest hypo I have next time.”

And with that she walked past him, leaving her quarters and heading for the transporter room.

Jim followed her, realizing he hadn't done why he’d gone to her quarters. He still had questions. The abbreviated version didn’t cut it for him. He wanted to know more. He was determined to get the whole story. Maybe over a glass of bourbon or something like that.

He just hoped, things wouldn’t become awkward between them because of him knowing about her being a princess. She still was the same person that became his best friend.


	3. Diplomacy

The two male security officers were a little shy when Leah and Jim entered the transporter room. She heard Carter whisper the question to Hendorff if they needed to bow now. Hendorff shrugged. Only Uhura was behaving as always.

Leah noticed and rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s changed”, she told them, repeating the words she’d already said on the bridge, and stepped onto the platform. She wondered that Hendorff was that temperate.

Jim nodded to Hendorff and Carter.

“Seriously, I’ll go crazy if the whole ship reacts like that. I’m the same person”, the doctor mumbled.

“Energize”, Jim ordered and the five officers appeared a few moments later in a large hall.

Leah took a deep breath and stepped towards the Reyxaran welcoming party.

A man met her halfway and bowed gracefully, took her hand and kissed it. “Princess Leah, I’m honored to welcome you to Reyxar Prime. I am Ambassador Leyto, First Lord of Reyxar Prime.”

Leah was already annoyed, but held it back and gave him a polite diplomatic smile. She even curtsied slightly – god, how she hated that. “It’s an honor, My Lord.”

Leyto slowly let go of her hand.

Jim stepped next to his CMO and noticed how the ambassador checked her out. He felt a wave of worry and… was that jealousy? No, he told himself. Definitely not. “Ambassador Leyto, thank you for the invitation”, he said in his diplomatic voice.

Leyto nodded and gave him a short smile. “We were looking forward to making contact with the United Federation of Planets.” He glanced to Leah. “Especially if it comes with meeting a beautiful diplomat as the princess of Genovia.”

The captain cleared his throat. “May I introduce you to the rest of our delegation, Ambassador Leyto?”

He gestured Uhura, Hendorff and Carter to step closer.

“This is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, our Chief of Communications. Lieutenant Hendorff, our Chief of Security, and one of his best officers, Junior Lieutenant Carter.”

“A pleasure”, Leyto said politely, but quickly. He turned back to Leah and his smile got warm again. “Please follow me, Your Highness. I will bring you to King Daghir now. We have scheduled an informal get together. Tonight there will be a dinner with representatives of the noble families of Reyxar.”

He lead the way and Leah sighed soundlessly. Dinner sounded like evening attire… She exchanged a glance with Jim. Apparently he was thinking the same: This was going to be a long day. And an even longer evening.

***

King Daghir only talked shortly with the visitors. He was charming to Leah, but a little distant towards Jim and the away team. After the greeting they’d received by Leyto Jim wasn’t really surprised.

But the captain was impressed how Leah handled the situation. He didn’t know she was capable of being that polite and restrained. It was as if she’d flicked some switch and was a perfect diplomat and not the spirited doctor he knew and lo– … wait, what? … uh, _liked._

He watched her talking to Daghir in private and wondered when exactly he’d started to think beyond friendship.

It finally hit him with the force an entire asteroid field – there was no exact date, but he realized how long he hadn’t had a flirt or _more_ on a mission or at shore leave.

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes for a moment. This was the worst timing ever. So, he maybe… kind of… very probably… was in love with his best friend… who just had turned out to be a princess. Great…

“… right? What do you think about that, Captain?”

“Hm?” Jim suddenly noticed he’d completely zoned out while talking to Ambassador Leyto. He sighed again silently. “I am terribly sorry, Ambassador. I was distracted for a moment.”

Leyto smiled. This time a genuine smile. But not exactly for Jim – it was a smile for the topic of the conversation. “I can relate to that very well.” He looked in the same direction as Jim.

The captain glanced to Leyto and felt that wave of, well, shit, jealousy again. The ambassador was eying Leah like earlier. Jim really started to hate that. He wondered if there was a way to say something without causing an interstellar incident. But for now he chose to not challenge his luck.

“Princess Leah is unlike other royals I know”, Leyto continued.

Jim suppressed a laugh. “That she is”, he said with a warm smile.

“Tell me, Captain, is it normal on your home planet that royals do the work of commoners?”

“Well… uhm…” Jim was confused that Leyto suddenly was so interested in talking to him. He was tempted to refer him to Leah for questions like this. On the other hand – he was the captain and if it weren’t for the Reyxarans insisting on a royal to lead the talks, he would have done what she was doing now. “… royalty is very ancient on our planet. But it is only representative nowadays. Some families are more bound to traditions than others. Some live their traditions and others chose to work in normal jobs. But you need to ask Do- … Princess Leah for yourself if you want to know why she became a doctor. I can only say that her being needed as a diplomat today was as big as a surprise for her as it was for me. I had thought that I would be the one leading the negotiations for further relations between the Federation and the Reyxar Imperium.”

“Oh, I am very sorry about the miscommunications”, Leyto replied, but it was obvious he didn’t mean it. He was already glancing to Leah again. “She is quite something. Are all female royals on Earth as beautiful as Princess Leah?”

Jim counted to three before saying something he would regret. “I’m not the right person to judge that, Ambassador. I’m no expert in royalty.”

“I will do some research then”, Leyto said quickly and ended the conversation with that. He headed towards Leah when he saw that the king went away.

Jim watched them for a while and talked to Uhura, Hendorff and Carter, giving them some instructions. He hoped they could cut this visit as short as possible. He wanted – no, needed – to talk Leah about how much she’d already set up with the king. But he didn’t want to interrupt her conversation with Leyto.

Although… The more he watched them and the more he saw how Leyto got closer to her… the angrier he felt.

No – he wasn’t going to call it jealousy, especially when seeing how she was reacting to the advances of the Ambassador. Jim noticed she was appalled by the man, but she had to play nice.

Now the captain almost grinned. He was once again impressed by her diplomatic face and her composure. She must have had some pretty good diplomatic training. He just wasn’t sure how long she could keep that up.

Jim’s mind was racing. He pondered how he could help her get away from Leyto without insulting him and the Reyxarans.

He slowly walked to them and an idea formed in his mind. She would be going to kill for that later – and it was playing with the fire –, but nothing else came to his mind.

He smiled towards Leah and Leyto and stepped closely next to Leah, sliding an arm around her waist. His eyes briefly meat Leah’s and she gave him a stunned and confused look.

“Ambassador, it must say Reyxar is a beautiful world. And we’ve only seen this palace. But the view here from the hill is stunning”, the captain complimented.

“Thank you”, Leyto replied, watching irritated Jim’s gesture of familiarity. But he didn’t comment on it yet.

“A planet like this would be perfect for our next vacation, what do you think, Honey?”

Jim felt Leah tense a little. Their eyes met again and he shot her meaningful glance, hoping she would get what he was doing and playing along.

Leah suppressed rolling her eyes. She made a mental to do what she’d threatened Jim with and hypo him into next week at the next occasion. But for now… “Well, yes. But first we need to visit my parents and Genovia, Darlin’.”

“So…” the Ambassador finally began. “The two of you are engaged or even married? I am sorry, we were not informed.”

“No, nothing of that, My Lord,” Leah said calmly. “We are a couple, but there is no promise of marriage yet.”

She wondered, if she should have taken Jim’s implied white lie to the next level, but didn’t want to overdo it. Also, their files didn’t say anything about marriage. So, a lie about that could blow up very fast.

“I see. This is a very unusual concept.”

“How so?“ Jim asked, tightening his grip around Leah’s waist.

“Reyxarans are not lead by feelings. There are no couples without engagement or wedlock. Marriages are for political reasons. So, forgive me if I have to get used to two people, and even a royal and a commoner at that, not being promised to each other.”

He eyed Leah once more in that particular way Jim didn’t like at all. The captain was wondering what that was about and what would come next.

“Tell me”, Leyto continued, “how set are you on this formless union, Princess Leah? Is he some sort of male concubine to you?”

Now Jim tensed. His jaw dropped and he let out a sound of disapproval, but managed to stay silent.

Leah exhaled sharply and took a moment to come up with a diplomatic answer. “No, he is not. On Earth and in the Federation people often are just in love and a couple. Marriage or bonds don’t have as much significance as in former times. And royals nowadays don’t have concubines or how else you would call it. That concept doesn’t exist anymore for many centuries.” She took a deep breath, hoping he would get the message.

Leyto slowly nodded. “I see. I will be blunt, Your Highness. The king wants to strengthen the new alliance with the Federation by a marital bond between a Reyxaran and a royal of the Federation. We wanted to discuss this in a more pleasant surrounding at dinner. But since the topic came up now…”

Leah’s eyes grew wide. Now she got what was going on. And Jim obviously, too. His grip was getting stronger again. Normally she would be mad about that possessive behavior. But right now she was glad about it. It kept her grounded and as calm as possible.

“The princess certainly will take that request to the Federation council, Ambassador Leyto. They will decide about it.”

Leyto gave Jim an amused look. “Oh, there is no need for that, Captain, since Princess Leah both are here to decide in that matter.”

“I beg your pardon?” Leah replied in a voice that was way sharper than planned. _Contenance!_ she practically heard the voice of her grandmother in her mind.

“Well, the Reyxaran chosen for this political alliance is me. And the moment I laid eyes on you, Princess Leah, I knew I would be very happy with that arrangement.”

Leah’s lips parted in shock.

“Ambassador…” Jim started. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Are you proposing to Doctor McCoy?” He chose to not use the royal title right now. “To an officer of Starfleet?”

“I am proposing to the Crown Princess of Genovia.” Leyto smiled, obviously not getting their reactions.

Now Leah _did_ roll her eyes. She had a hard time not starting to yell or something like that. She was glad her diplomatic training in Genovia was paying off. But that didn’t change the fact that she was angry and at a loss for a solution.

“I am very sorry, Ambassador Leyto”, Jim spoke up again, kissing Leah’s temple. “We are heading for an engagement. As a matter of fact I was going to propose when we return to Earth in a few weeks. So, neither Doctor Leah McCoy, nor the Princess of Genovia is available for marriage. But I am sure the Federation Council could provide you with some options.” He made a mental note to yell at the brass or even the council for getting them in this situation.

Leyto looked at him with an expression Jim could not quite read. “Well…” he said after a pause. “Since the princess now can chose between two suitors, she will need some time, of course. I am looking forward to hearing your decision before you leave us.”

Leah wanted to tell him she didn’t need time. But she didn’t. She realized that Leyto either didn’t get it or played the fool on purpose. Either way, they needed time to sort this out in a way without losing the new relations to the Reyxar Imperium. “I will think about it”, she finally said in her diplomatic voice, although she was screaming and yelling in her head. This was a nightmare.

Jim gave her a confused look and let go of her waist.

“Will you excuse me for a moment, My Lord? I have to talk to Lieutenant Uhura”, Leah slightly bowed her head. It was true. But she also need a few minutes to herself to sort her thoughts – and feelings.

The Ambassador nodded. “Of course, Your Highness. I won’t keep you from seeking council of your communications advisor.”

Leah was about to correct him, but decided against it. She just walked away, wondering how things had gone south that fast. She had a bad feeling. Simply telling she chose Jim wouldn’t probably cut it.

She sighed, heading for Uhura.

“Why the hell did I follow him into space?” she mumbled. And groaned. She knew the answer, even if she didn’t want to. She’d really hoped after a crashed marriage her foolish heart would have been done with men. But apparently not…

“Uhura, I need a secure connection to Admiral Pike with Alpha Priority.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part at the end of this chapter about Leah's heart and being done with men is a little allusion to the song "I won't say I'm in love" from Disney's "Hercules". We'll meet a few lines of the song in later chapters, I guess.


	4. An Amused Admiral

Leah was provided with a private room in the palace where she could talk to Admiral Pike on a secure line via her communicator.

“Oh…” was his reply, when she told him about the proposal.

“Oh?” she echoed annoyed. “That’s all you have to say to that?!” She tried to keep her voice down, but didn’t really care behind closed doors.

Pike chuckled. “So, no princess mode right now?”

She huffed and would have liked nothing more than to slam the communicator shut. But she needed to talk to the admiral. “Did the brass know about their intentions?” she ignored his question.

“No. I swear to you – no”, he said in a serious voice now. “I would have mentioned it in my message if we did.”

She sighed heavily. “What now? Refusing them would probably end the new relations to the Reyxar Imperium. But they would also get suspicious if I just said my choice is Jim.” She huffed again. “And why the hell didn’t you send a diplomatic vessel with an experienced ambassador of royal or noble blood in the first place? What about Betazed? Ambassador Indra Xerx is a daughter of the Third House, right? And she's specialized in new interstellar relations.”

Pike let out a laugh. “So you would have _her_ marry a Reyxaran?”

Leah sighed again. “No… I wouldn’t want anyone to be forced to marry because of political reasons… But an experienced diplomat could bring them to reason, I guess.”

“I think there would be no harm in telling them you’re going to marry Kirk”, he said amused.

Leah snorted. “How nice that you’re enjoying this so much.”

“It _is_ a way out”, he replied in the same tone.

“No, it’s not”, she insisted, realizing how that would look wasn’t the only reason she was against it. She was also a little afraid of her feelings.

If Leah’s hands would have been free, she would have crossed them now to underline her words. But he didn’t see her anyway. She was glad about that. She had the suspicion that her cheeks might be pretty red by now. Or soon getting there.

Pike sighed theatrically. “Can you two _pleeease_ get your act together? I can’t watch this mutual pining anymore.”

Her jaw dropped. “What are you talking about?” she tried to act surprised and unknowing.

“Don’t play the fool, Leah.”

“I’m not.” She sighed and shook her head. She was really confused now. He might have caught on her feelings, but… “Have you met Jim?” She rolled her eyes. “He’s after everyone breathing. Why would he be interested in me? He’s no man for monogamy.”

“Things change. People change.” Pike unwillingly laughed. “And you were the one telling me about his try to get the ambassador away from you. I don’t think he would do that for everyone. And more importantly – Leyto _believes_ your relationship. So, the two of you together must be pretty convincing.”

“That’s just a little acting.”

“Uh-hum…” he made in a voice that told he wasn’t believing her in the slightest. “Let me tell you something I haven’t told you or Kirk before. During your time at the Academy I had regular visits from female cadets crying their eyes out about Jim Kirk either not noticing them or not looking at them again after they’d spend the night together. And every single one of them whined and complained about him being in love with you. Every single one also scolded herself for not seeing earlier that the two of you were a couple.”

“But…” Leah tried to find words to continue that sentence – she failed.

“So… my dear princess. Do you wanna try to make it work with your knight in shining, uh, uniform? Or are you going on to pretend you don’t have romantic feelings for him?”

Leah snorted. “I don’t need a knight or a prince. I can protect myself, thank you very much”, she snarled.

Pike chuckled. “Suit yourself.”

Leah huffed. “And what about this fucking mission now?”

He laughed. “Language, Your Highness”, he teased her. “Don’t let that hear Queen Amelia.”

“I don’t care.” She suddenly startled. “Oh, no, please don’t tell me, you contacted her.”

“No, don’t worry. Genovia is as far away from the diplomatic corps as possible.”

“Good. I’d really hate her calling me or something like that. I don’t want any connection to Genovia. It’s bad enough I have to play princess and diplomat right now.”

“But you were trained for this. I know you have a good diplomatic education. You’ve got this. I trust you.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want this. I just want to work in my Medbay. No crown, no fancy dresses and certainly no throne.”

Now Pike sighed. “Hang in there, Leah. The USS Athena is underway to Reyxar Prime. They have the Ambassador Xerx on board. She will take over. And if I’m informed correctly she’s at the age of the phase and currently without a husband.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “And you’re telling me about the Athena _now_? Why didn’t send them in the first place? Couldn’t have this mission waited a day?!”

He laughed. “Sorry, couldn’t resist letting you sweat a little. They should arrive in about fifteen hours. And no – Kind Daghir insisted on the earliest possible visit from a vessel. Ambassador Xerx became only available now. You're in luck her prior mission didn't take as long as anticipated.”

“So, I don’t have to make a decision.”

“Depends on your hosts and how much time they give you until they want a decision. And Indra Xerx’ arrival won’t guarantee that you’re off the hook with that proposed marriage. You and Xerx will have to figure what to do.”

Leah exhaled sharply. “Fine. McCoy out.” She snapped the communicator shut before Pike had the chance to say anything else.

“I hate space”, she murmured, heading to the door and back out to the away team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the TNG novel "Imzadi" is the Third House of Betazed mentioned. The family name is Xerx. I borrowed that for the Betazoid Ambassador.


	5. The Knight In Shining Uniform

Leah was glad Leyto was nowhere to be seen when she returned to the away team.

“Did everything work?” Uhura asked.

The doctor nodded. “We talked.”

“So…” Jim stepped closer. “…what did Pike say?”

“I’m getting reinforcements. The Betazoid Ambassador Indra Xerx is on the USS Athena. They’ll be arriving in about fifteen hours.”

Jim’s face lit up. “That’s good, right? Now you’re off the hook.”

Leah shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll have to figure that out when she arrives. I fear, Leyto is set on marrying me.”

And Jim’s face got dark again. “He wants you. He doesn’t care much about the political part of the proposed marriage.”

Uhura nodded. “You’re probably right, Captain. His eyes were practically glued to the doctor.” She smiled encouragingly. “But Leyto is only a nobleman, not royal. He can pronounce his wishes, but in the end the king is deciding.” She looked to Leah. “Right?”

“I hope so. We have to stall them until our ambassador arrives.”

“Why didn’t they send her in the first place?” Jim asked.

Leah rolled her eyes. “Scheduling conflict, so to speak.” She huffed. “Complete bullshit, if you ask me.”

Jim grinned. He was glad to see and hear the Leah he knew. “So, what do we do until she’s arriving?”

The doctor sighed. “Smiling, being polite and somehow getting through that dinner. And we’re definitely _not_ letting us talk into spending the night. We’ll go back to the Enterprise after dinner.” She crossed her arms and gave Jim an intense glance. “And since you started this whole couple-thing, it will be your responsibility to keep Leyto as far away from me as possible.”

Jim’s grin got a little wider and he decided to test the waters a little. “Is that an order, Your Highness?”

“Infant…” she just muttered.

He still didn’t stop grinning.

Leah exhaled sharply and looked to Uhura, Hendorff and Carter who were looking way too amused about this. She assumed Jim had filled them in about the not so little white lie about now. “Would you excuse us? I have to talk to the captain.”

They nodded and left.

“So…” Jim started. “I could understand if you were mad. But I had good intentions.”

She sighed. “I know. But this isn’t Disney and you’re not a prince on a white horse rescuing a damsel in distress. I may be a princess, but not that kind of princess.”

He chuckled. “But I kind of _did_ save you.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Not really, no. If you hadn’t said anything Leyto or the king himself would have told us about that marriage thing tonight. But thanks to your little stunt the cat’s out of the bag and I have to figure out how to stall them until Indra Xerx will be here.”

Jim slowly nodded, admitting she had a point. He badly wanted keep the act up, but he didn’t want to force it on her. “What do you want me to do?” he asked softly.

“What do you mean?” she replied surprised.

“If you don’t want me to play your boyfriend – then I won’t. It was just the first thing that came to my mind when I saw Leyto behaving as he did.”

Leah took a deep breath. She was torn. She wanted him to back off, but at the same time she wanted him to help her. “You…” She sighed. “Fine. We’ll play a couple.” She gave him an intense glance. “But no funny business. No wandering hands – no inappropriate touches.”

She caught herself thinking that she actually wouldn’t mind that much, but… No. No. _No_. Whatever was going on in that foolish heart of hers – it didn’t have any place here.

“Okay, fair enough. But we need to be convincing”, Jim replied. “So I’ll have to take your hand sometimes or have an arm around you. I mean, we’re best friends. That’s no big deal, right? We often enough fell asleep on the couch and as a doctor you saw me naked.”

Leah wondered if she was blushing. It should be no big deal and at some point it wasn’t. She really couldn’t tell when it had changed. But it had. She really needed to figure out what to do. She needed this damned mission to be over, so she could get a little time and distance to think. She needed to get away from that thought about _wanting_ to be touched be him. This was bad…

“Maybe a kiss wouldn’t hurt”, Jim added.

That snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened. She knew he was right, but a kiss was the exact opposite from helping her emotional dilemma.

“Uhm… yeah… maybe”, she said, trying to sound normal.

“I know, I know,” he continued quickly. “Friends usually don’t run around kissing each other. But this is for the mission.”

And the doctor rolled her eyes once more. “I certainly won’t lie back and think of Starfleet!” she hissed, although she knew she was exaggerating.

Jim raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. “Woah, easy, Bones. I didn’t mean it like that. And we’re only talking about one or two kisses. Just a few kisses to keep them convinced that we’re together.” He winked. “I just can’t guarantee what I’ll be doing if Leyto calls me a concubine again.”

She exhaled heavily, but unwillingly showed a little smile. Remembering Leyto’s words and Jim’s face lit up her mood a little. “Fine…” She took a deep breath before continuing: “So go ahead. Kiss me.”

Jim looked at her completely stunned. “Uh… what?”

She really needed to stop that eye rolling thing… “We can’t have them noticing that we’ve never kissed before, you moron! So kiss me, dammit.”

“Right…” He slowly unfroze from the surprise of her suggestion.

Leah herself closed the distance to him and placed her hands on his chest. Jim watched her curiously and their eyes locked for a moment. She leant in until their lips met. She’d planned on a brief touch, but couldn’t bring herself to pull back.

After a few seconds they slowly parted and their eyes met again. Leah noticed how wide his pupils were and found her hand to be suddenly in his neck. She felt that his pulse was elevated. Her heart was also beating faster. If…

A lot of ifs came to her mind. But she discarded them. She reminded herself of the importance of the mission. She couldn’t allow herself getting lost in some feelings he might or might not return.

“Okay…” Jim whispered, still very close to her. “I think that’ll work.”

“Yeah…” she breathed. “But kisses only in case of emergency.”

Jim unwillingly laughed at that sentence. “Wasn’t that bad, was it?” he teased her with a wink.

This time Leah suppressed the eye rolling. Typical Kirk. And the worst thing was – no, it wasn’t bad. It was way too good. But hell would have to freeze over before she would admit that to him.

“If you were Sleeping Beauty this kiss would have some pretty serious consequences”, he added with a cocky grin.

“Unbelievable…” she muttered, turned on her heels and walked away.

“Awww, come on, Bones. The princess doesn’t run away from her savior.”

“ _Not_ a damn fairy tale, Jim”, she snarled, still walking.

“Don’t lose one of your glass slippers on the stairs”, he called with a grin she didn’t see, but hear in his voice.

Now Leah turned. “And _you_ better watch out for apples!” she shot back exasperated. It was actually a little fun using fairy tale allusions, but that was also something she wouldn’t admit.

Her words caught Jim a little of guard. He couldn’t think of another retort before she reached the door and left the room. But he planned on continuing this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fairy tales since my earliest childhood. That's why I wrote the "The Cinderella Dare" (fem!Kirk/Bones) and why I'm working in a few allusions into this fic :)


	6. Dinner with a big surprise

This time the king himself and his wife came to Leah’s rescue without knowing it. Daghir wanted to chat with the Starfleet visitor and arranged the table setting so Leah was at his right. Next to her were Jim and Hendorff. Queen Ireyka, Uhura and Carter were to the king’s left side, followed by a not so happy Ambassador Leyto. Around the rest of the large table were several representatives of the noble families of the Reyxar Imperium.

Jim had a hard time to hide his feelings about Leyto being that far away. And he noticed that Leah was more relaxed than she was all day.

Daghir had a lot of questions about Leah’s work. Not her family, but her work as a doctor. He was fascinated by the fact that Leah had chosen a profession and that it was medicine. Ireyka wanted to know how it was being a royal but growing up as a commoner.

Leah tried her best to answer in a way that didn’t sound like she was lacking understanding their surprise about things that were normal for her. She pulled out every single bit of diplomatic education she had.

“And your mother…”, the queen now asked, “ … how was it for her moving away from court and live the life of a commoner?”

“Well, she was in love and happy. My father is no nobleman, but he is from old money, as we call it.”

“Ah, good situated and rich, yes?”

“In a manner of speaking. Wealth isn’t that important on Earth anymore. But McCoy Manor is a very large estate. No palace, but a very big house.”

“I see.” The queen smiled and eyed Jim Kirk. “And how did you grow up, Captain?”

“Simple, I would say, Your Majesty. My mother raised me and my brother alone until I was about five years old. Then she remarried. We lived in a simple house.”

“Oh, I am sorry, I heard about your father, but it slipped my mind when I asked. Please forgive me, Captain.”

Jim smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Although I have to say that my childhood wasn’t exactly warm and protected.”

“The step father?”

“He wasn’t that fond of my brother and me.”

Ireyka slowly nodded.

“Your Majesty”, Leah suddenly said, placing her left hand over Jim’s on the table, “we would like to learn how you grew up and came to be queen.”

The queen smiled at their hands, but didn’t ask – yet – about Leah and Jim. She told them how she was raised as the eldest of three daughters and groomed to become one day the queen. It was completely normal for her.

“… and with time the respect for Daghir became affection and affection eventually grew into love. Our sons are also happily married in political unions.”

Leah sensed that the conversation might get uncomfortable soon. She scolded herself for accidentally steering their chat in the direction of marriage. She braced herself for the worst.

“Which is almost a pity now”, the queen continued after a short pause. “You see, traditionally the royal family seals and secures every important contract with a marriage. This is how the Reyxar Imperium grew into its nowadays size.”

The doctor decided to be all forward and just get it over. “The ambassador mentioned some plans regarding the relations to the Federation.”

The queen smiled warmly. “We discussed that, yes. It would be wonderful to create a lasting bond via marriage between our Imperium and the United Federation of Planets.”

“We’d like to discuss that possibility at some point”, the king added.

“Possibility?” Leah repeated stunned and exchanged a glance with Jim. “So… it is no condition for further negotiations and relations?”

“I will be blunt”, the king said. “We wish very much for a suitable match between a royal or noble from Reyxar and an equal from the Federation. But we do understand that this is not how the Federation acts. Our traditions are important, but we can adapt.”

Yeah, Leah was completely taken by surprise. She glanced to Leyto who was listening to the conversation, but didn’t look very happy now. “We seem to have misunderstood the wish for a requirement.”

The queen gave Leyto a stern glance. “Lord Ambassador, would you be so kind and tell us why the princess is confused right now? There appears to be a misunderstanding between us, too, since we only wanted to bring the concept of a possible political marriage at dinner or only at oncoming negotiations.”

“Well…” Leyto started, having all eyes on him. “I may have been a little carried away by the beauty of Princess Leah, Your Majesty.”

“That’s one way of calling it”, Jim commented, not caring about how that sounded.

“I proposed marriage to Princess Leah”, Leyto admitted in a strong voice.

“I see.” The queen exchanged a glance with her husband. Then she looked to Leah. “Your Highness, you’re of course free to consider this proposal. This is not what we intended, but it would not be unwelcome.” Her gaze got warm. “But from what I can see you are already spoken for?”

Leah noticed her hand was still on Jim’s – who smiled at her.

“I asked the princess to decide between me and the captain”, Leyto told the royal couple before Leah had a chance to reply something.

The queen sighed. “Oh my dear princess, I am so sorry about that. The ambassador overstepped his boundaries. As I said – you are welcome to take his offer of marriage. But there is no obligation. Although Lord Leyto would be suitable for a political marriage alliance, his rank is rather low. There are some other noble families even more suited to provide a match. And I am sure some the Federation’s worlds act on the concept of political unions. We would like to explore that option.”

Leah stared at the queen and tried to process that she was off the hook. Just like that. “Yes…” she finally managed to say. “There are.” She cleared her throat. “As a matter of fact, tomorrow another Starfleet vessel will arrive and bring Ambassador Indra Xerx. She’s a daughter of the Third House of Betazed and will take my place in the talks.”

“Oh, how interesting”, the king replied. “We heard of Betazed. The people are telepathic, yes? This will be very interesting. Do you happen to know if Lady Xerx is wed?”

Leah wondered if this was some kind of a very weird dream. “As far as I know she is not, Your Majesty.”

The king and the queen exchanged an excited glance.

Leyto sighed and remained silent.

And Jim… He chuckled, entwined his fingers with Leah’s and placed a kiss on her temple. It was a gamble since there was no more danger of a marriage. But he simply had the urge to do this. Also, if she was going to complain later, he could argue this was to keep up appearances.

“We look forward to meeting her. But I hope you and the Enterprise will stay for a few more days, Princess? I would very much like to show you more of Reyxar Prime”, the queen said in a cheery voice.

“That will be no problem, Your Majesty”, Jim immediately said.

He turned his head to Leah again and their glances met. He saw relief in her eyes. And agreement.

***

The conversations returned to lighter topics and finally some guests left. When the remaining people started to mingle in the big room Leyto tried to start another conversation with Leah.

“Your Highness, I am very sorry that I didn’t explain things right.”

Leah gave him a cold glance. “You should be, Ambassador.”

“But I am attracted to you. I think this might be love. I’d like you to become my wife.”

“I don’t think it is love, Ambassador. I think it’s rather sexual attraction.”

“Would that make a difference?”

Leah sighed and suppressed rolling her eyes. She didn’t even know why. Well, yes, diplomacy and all. But she felt the walls between being herself and being a polite princess crumbling. “A _big_ difference.”

“But how is your answer?” he insisted.

Jim suddenly stepped next to Leah. “How about _I_ give you the answer?”

“Captain”, Leyto said surprised.

Leah didn’t get to reply anything. The next moment one of Jim’s hands was on her waist and the other at her neck, followed by his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

All conversations across the room stopped. Everyone just stared at the couple.

“But…” Leyto’s jaw dropped.

Before she knew what she was doing Leah kissed back. The still functioning part of her brain reasoned that this was to hold up their cover story. The flutter in her stomach had another opinion.

When Jim and Leah finally parted, both felt equally flushed. They barely noticed the whispers all around and some happy grins from Uhura, Carter and Hendorff.

“I think it’s time for you to finally accept that the princess has no interest in you, Ambassador”, Jim said in a firm, but still diplomatic voice.

“I will _not_ marry you, Ambassador”, Leah added to make it perfectly clear. “Our worlds are very different in the area of relationships and marriage. You would be better off in looking for a wife within the Imperium.”

“So, you will marry him?” Leyto asked.

Leah sighed and gave him a pitiful glance. “You still don’t understand.” She wondered how a man like him ended up as ambassador. But that was between him and the king. Leah looked to the queen who was giving her an understanding and even apologizing glance. “I need some air…” She left both men standing and headed to one of the balconies.

Jim attempted following her, but suddenly Uhura was at his side and gently touched his arm. “Don’t. She needs a moment. I will look after her in a minute.”

He wanted to object, but finally nodded. “Okay…”

Uhura smiled at him encouragingly and slowly walked after Leah.


	7. Girl Talk

Leah leant with her stretched arms onto the railing. She stared into the nightly illuminated gardens.

“Leah?”

She didn’t react and kept looking into the night.

“We could beam back to the Enterprise”, Uhura suggested and stepped next to her. “After all many guests have already left.”

Leah nodded, still not moving. “In a bit. I need some real non-starship air.”

Uhura smiled warmly. “Wanna talk?”

Leah sighed, turned around and leant with her body against the railing. “I hate all of this…” she murmured.

“Leyto and Jim?”

“The princess thing… everyone knowing… the proposal… having to lie about Jim and me…” Leah exhaled heavily and made a gesture towards the room. “… and this now…”

Uhura chuckled. “The kiss was very hot.”

Leah rolled her eyes.

The Lieutenant tilted her head. She was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly understood. “Oh. I see…”

The doctor gave her a confused glance.

“You should talk with him about your feelings.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s my fried. Period.”

“Really? We’re playing _that_ game now?” Uhura replied, raising her eyebrows.

“Maybe…” Leah whispered a little sad. Of course she knew what Uhura meant. She just didn’t want to know or think or talk about it. “And besides - no man is worth the aggravation. Been there, done that. I’m through with men."

“I don’t understand the problem. You’re in love with Jim Kirk. So what? He loves you, too.”

Leah’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks getting hot.

“Oh, come on. One has to be blind to not see that. We all know you pretend to act something that is actually real. In some ways the two of you have always been a couple for a while now. You just never realized. And I don’t know when I saw him last chasing after some woman. He may not know it, but he’s waiting for you and him to happen.” Uhura smiled again. “I think this mission gave the two of you the push you needed. You just need to be honest to yourself. The happy ending is waiting right around the corner.”

Leah unwillingly laughed and shook her head. “Why does everyone need to talk in fairy tale metaphors since I was outed as a princess?”

Uhura chuckled. “Sorry, that wasn’t my intention. The captain is teasing you, hm?”

Leah nodded.

Uhura studied her body language. “What are you afraid of?” she asked emphatically. “Who do you think you're kidding, Leah? We can see right through you. He's the earth and heaven to you. We know how you're feeling about him.”

“I’m not…” Leah began, but trailed off. She sighed.

The Lieutenant waited until she was ready to talk.

“I won’t say I’m in love. I can’t... I am _not_ … It’s terrible timing”, Leah finally said in a quiet voice. “And…” She threw her hands in the air. “How would that even work? I have a problem trusting men after my failed marriage. And he… He’s never had a relationship in the first place. In a few weeks he’ll be chasing after other women again…”

Uhura sighed and shook her head with a small smile. “Didn’t you listen to me? The two of you are calling it a close friendship. But we all see for what you are heading all along: A relationship. Everything is already there. You hearts just need to catch up. All you lack is admitting what you have and what you are and… well… _you know_ …” She gave her a meaningful glance.

Leah whimpered a little. “Oh God, is this turning into some kind of girls night with talking about sex?”

“Not if you don’t want it.” Uhura laughed. “But from what we all saw a few minute ago, your sex life will be really great.”

Leah groaned.

Uhura got a little more serious again. “But you don’t need to rush anything. The mission was a catalyst until now, but you can set the pace. And by the way: Didn’t you notice that it’s been quite a while since he flirted with anyone, let alone doing more?” She gently patted Leah at her upper arm and returned to the people inside.

Leah watched her go and saw Jim standing with a few of the remaining noble guests. Uhura’s words echoed in her mind. She knew the Lieutenant was right…

…which took away pretty much every argument against giving a relationship with Jim Kirk a try.

So… why was she still so afraid?

She sighed and touched her lips. She still felt the tingling of the kiss. Thinking of that kiss caused a flutter in her stomach.

So… maybe… she could try this? If he wanted this, too?

The problem was: She wasn’t able to shut up her brain. Thoughts about what could go wrong, what would happen to their friendship or what a relationship between the captain and the CMO would mean for the ship raced through her mind.

And the timing was terrible. Too much had already happened in too short a time.

“Shit… I thought my heart had learned its lesson…” Leah whispered thinking about her failed marriage.

So, finally… she decided not to decide now.

But she went back inside. She looked for her fellow crew members. They all stood together with the king and queen.

“Princess”, the queen greeted her. “You look a little pale. Are you alright?”

“Just tired, Your Majesty. But it’s late anyway. We should return to the Enterprise for the night.”

The queen smiled warmly. “Of course. We’re looking forward to meeting you again. We will give you a tour of our beautiful capital tomorrow morning. In the afternoon we will hopefully be able to welcome Ambassador Xerx from Betazed.”

“We’ll inform you about her arrival”, Uhura promised.

With a nod the queen took her leave and the king followed her shortly after.

“Let’s beam up”, Leah said, barely daring to make eye contact with Jim.

He took his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise, five to beam up.”

Leah felt relief when the palace faded away and the familiar surroundings of the transporter room appeared.

“Here at 0900 hours”, Jim told Carter, Hendorff and Uhura.

They gave him confirming nodded and left the room.

“You alright, Bones?” Jim gently asked.

Their eyes met and Leah felt her heartbeat increasing. “Sure. Just tired”, she repeated the words from before. She left the platform and walked to the door.

Jim accompanied her. “I’m sorry…” he said quietly when they walked through a corridor. “…for kissing you like that.”

“It’s okay. Leyto finally got the message”, she said. She meant it, but that didn’t change the fact that her emotions were pure chaos. “I guess we can chalk it up under emergency.”

They arrived at a turbo lift.

Leah stopped turned around when she entered, so Jim was standing in the doorway. “Where are you going?”

“I wanted to walk you to your quarters”, he replied as if it was obvious.

Leah gently placed a hand on his chest and pushed him a step back. “I’ll see you tomorrow in the transporter room. Goodnight, Jim.”

He wanted to protest, but the doors were already closing, because Leah had simultaneously pushed the button with her other hand. He sighed. “Goodnight…”

Jim felt completely lost. Normally he would go to her, talk with her and have a drink with her when he didn’t know what to do. But, well…

With a sigh he turned and headed into the other direction.

Around the corner waited a surprise – Uhura was leaning against a wall.

“She’ll come around eventually”, she said with a warm smile.

“Were you waiting for me?”

She nodded. “I thought you might need someone to talk to about your feelings for her.”

He sighed again. “Yeah…”

She chuckled. “At least you’re not denying it.” She crossed her arms and tilted her head. “So, you’re in love with Leah.”

“I… uhm… What makes you think…”

She arched her eyebrows.

“I…” he tried again. “Maybe?”

“I’ll tell you what I told her: You’re hearts need to catch up with what your friendship has become. But you don’t need to rush anything.”

“So, she…” He gave Uhura a hopeful look.

“I don’t wanna interfere too much. I’m not a fairy, enchantress or whatever they’re called in fairy tales.” She winked. “You’ll have to manage without enchanted items or spells. This is real life. You played the knight in shining uniform for a modern princess who doesn’t want to be what she is. Now be the captain again who’s in love with his CMO.” She sighed. “No, scratch that. Just be the man in love with a woman and see where the two of you end up.”

Jim chuckled. “But doesn’t that mean I have to woo her now like, well, a princess? … I mean, I’m usually good at flirting, but… Bones… She’s not some woman for a night. I’m on unknown terrain here.”

Uhura almost grinned at the surprising insecurity of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. “You’ll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few sentences in the conversation between Uhura and Leah are from the lyrics of "I won't say I'm in love".


	8. The Betazoid Ambassador

Jim saw Leah only in the transporter room the next day. They didn’t get any time to talk again. But he assumed she didn’t want to anyway and he respected it.

Queen Ireyka took Leah away for a private tour while Ambassador Leyto was tasked with showing Jim and the away team around. It was a little uncomfortable for both of them. Leyto tried to apologize again and Jim tried to ignore him – diplomatically, of course.

Everyone met up for lunch with the royal couple and Uhura finally got the awaited message.

Five minutes later a middle-aged woman with dark hair and a fancy dress in bright and shimmering colors materialized.

“Welcome to Reyxar Prime, Ambassador Xerx”, Leyto greeted her enthusiastically. “I am-“

“Yes, yes”, she interrupted him. “You’re Leyto and you’re sexually attracted to almost every woman you meet.” She rolled her eyes a little. “Oh my, those are some very graphic thoughts.”

Leyto blushed and was at a loss for words.

The Betazoid looked to Leah. “Just be glad you don’t see what I’m seeing, Doctor McCoy.” She grimaced in disgust. Then her gaze wandered to Jim. “Well, I guess not even you were like that before your heart took over, Captain.” She winked and checked with one hand on her updo.

“Well…” Indra Xerx continued cheery, making eye contact with the royal couple. She curtsied slightly. “Your Majesties, thank you for welcoming me. I am Indra Xerx, Daughter of the Third House from Betazed, Guardian of the Holy Sculptures of Rixx and Ambassador for the United Federation of Planets.”

The following introductions were polite and Indra Xerx had a talent for being completely blunt, but still managed to not offend people – too – much.

Jim and Leah exchanged some glances and it was like old times. Only with their eyes they had whole conversations about how amused or surprised they were.

Indra lead the gathering and was in the middle of everything. She promised not to snoop in anyone’s minds. She explained that she wasn’t able to block out too obvious thoughts. Like Leyto’s. Her initial remarks didn’t stay the last about what he was thinking.

“Your starting to give me a headache with all those thoughts, Ambassador”, Indra sighed an hour later. “Please, go and sit somewhere else.”

“I… am sorry, but…” he started.

“It’s alright”, Queen Ireyka interrupted him and gestured him to switch places with him.

He nodded obediently.

“It must be exhausting for you when something like this happens”, the queen said sympathetically.

Indra shrugged. “I am used to it. But from time to time I need a break. I am sorry to say this, but I would prefer another Ambassador for the rest of my stay on Reyxar.”

The queen exchanged a glance with her husband. Then she gave the Betazoid a nod. “We were already discussing this possibility after everything that happened since the arrival of the Enterprise. Maybe Lord Leyto needs a little more…. instruction as a Royal Ambassador.”

“A wise decision”, Indra confirmed. She looked to Leyto. “I am sorry, my dear. But I also have decline a marriage to you. I know you were hoping to get wed to me instead of Princess Leah, but we would also not be suited for each other.” Her eyes met now Ireyka’s. “But I am very open to the possibility of finding a new husband here. I am looking for a while now to get remarried. But I do have to warn you, Your Majesty, I do have certain requirements.”

The officers from the Enterprise watched the conversation with surprise.

Leah’s lips parted more and more. She was stunned how direct Indra Xerx’ behavior was and how well the royals responded to that. She wondered if that was because of the woman being a Betazoid or because of her experience as an ambassador.

The day went well and Indra and Irekya planned a social event, a ball, for the Betazoid to meet some of the noble families – and potential husbands. The royal couple was thrilled how open she was for a marriage to a Reyxaran noble. The crew of the Enterprise was also invited.

Jim was actually looking forward to a nice evening with good food and booze. Leah was rather annoyed. She knew she would be expected to look like a princess. With a fancy gown and all. She already hated it.

***

Back on the Enterprise in the evening Jim accompanied Leah to her quarters. This time she let him, because they had to talk about the mission. Theoretically.

“Oh, come on, you’ll wear a dress. Big deal.” He gestured. “You’ll look beautiful, Bones.”

She hid her blushing with a snort and eye rolling. “Thanks, but I played enough princess for a very long time.”

Jim grinned. “You _are_ a princess.”

“You should know by now that I don’t care”, she grumbled.

They arrived at her quarters and she keyed in her code. At first she wanted to send Jim off, but finally she allowed him in.

“How cheesy would it be if I said you would be a princess to me no matter what?”

Leah crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “We’re not in a bar, Jim. And that’s a terrible pick-up line anyway.”

“But it’s not a line if someone really means it.”

Jim stepped a little closer and Leah felt her heart beating faster. This wasn’t good. She remembered her conversation with Uhura the night before. What if Jim _did_ mean it? What if he was really in love with her?

“Maybe…” she finally replied quietly.

He gently cupped her face with one hand. “I mean it. But I don’t care what you are as long as you’re with me.”

“With you?” she echoed.

“With me”, he whispered again and tried to lean in for a kiss.

But Leah pulled back.

Jim looked at her confused.

“I… uhm… It’s not that I don’t…” she tried two times.

Their eyes locked and Jim recognized the truth. She returned his feelings, but for some reason she was afraid admitting and allowing them.

“Okay…” he finally whispered. “You know where to find me. Goodnight, Bones.”

Jim turned and left Leah’s quarters.

She stared at the closed door and had to remind herself to keep breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I had Lwaxana Troi from TNG in mind when I wrote Indra Xerx' lines ;)


	9. Heading to a real life happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became longer than I had planned. Fun fact: I had part of it already written weeks ago. Now the story caught up to it and the chapter suddenly grew. 
> 
> Also, now I had to change the rating of this fic. At the beginning I wasn't sure if T or M. Now it's definitly M.

Leah closed her eyes. She sighed and pursed her lips. She was standing alone in the middle of her quarters and felt confused.

Her head and her heart were fighting. She knew she was emotionally vulnerable after what had happened the past days.

But her heart… her foolish heart was set on winning this time. Her head was even slowly giving in. The resistance against the urge running after Jim Kirk was crumbling. Uhuras’s words from the night before were in her head again.

Leah exhaled sharply and picked up a PADD. Reading something could be a good distraction.

Only – not today.

She had barely activated the device, made two steps – and shut it down again. She threw it into the couch pillows.

“Dammit…” the doctor cursed and turned on her heals.

The moment the door opened, she stopped dead in the door frame.

Jim Kirk was leaning with his arms crossed against the wall opposite to the door. He looked up and grinned. “That was fast.”

Leah’s lips parted in surprise.

“Going somewhere?” he teased her. “I thought I’d spare you the way.”

She huffed and threw her hands in the air. “Unbelievable.”

His grin turned into a smirk. He closed the distance to her and a moment later his hands pulled her close.

Leah startled at the feeling of Jim’s lips on hers. For a moment she wanted to push him away. But she didn’t. She kissed back, her hands sliding up to his neck.

Jim chuckled against her lips and slowly moved her backwards into her quarters, continuing to kiss her. The door closed behind them.

She pushed him back a little and looked at him completely flushed. “You cocky bastard”, she finally formed the words she wanted to say the moment she saw him outside. “Why did you even leave when you knew I would follow you?”

“Wellllll… I didn’t know for sure.” He grinned again. Happily. “But I surely hoped for it.”

He leant in for another kiss, but she pulled back, earning a confused glance from him.

“You need to mean this, Jim. You need to be serious and committed”, Leah whispered in a serious voice. “If this is a one-time-thing for you, you need to leave.”

Jim gave her a warm and earnest smile. “I’m all in. But I’ll need your help. This is new for me.”

Leah’s expression softened. Her lips formed a slight smile.

“Even if I have to accompany to that royal family of yours”, he added playfully.

Leah managed to laugh and roll her eyes simultaneously.

“Princess…” he said gently with a twinkle in his eyes.

Leah huffed a little. But for some reason she didn’t hate that title from his lips that much.

“Maybe I’ll call you Princess instead of Bones from now on”, he teased her with a wink.

“Don’t you dare! James Tiberius Kirk, if you value your-“

He cut off her starting rant with a gentle kiss.

At first Leah gave him a disapproving moan, but it faded away quickly. She let him pull her closer and she placed her hands on his chest. She reveled in the feeling of having his hands spread over her back.

Their gazes met and he saw that the wall was finally broken. Whatever had held her back was gone.

“Wanna move this to the bed, Princess?” he gently whispered, trailing with his lips to her neck.

“Thin ice…” Leah replied warningly, but not very convincingly.

Jim grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll only call you that when were alone and there’s a special occasion.”

She unwillingly laughed. “Like this?”

“Like this.”

They smiled at each other.

She finally sighed and shook her head. “I must be caught by madness.”

“Then I am, too. But I think the word you’re looking for starts with an L…”

Leah’s eyes met his. “Unfortunately…”

He let out a laugh. “I’m about to tell you that I’m in love with you and you call that unfortunate?”

 _Those_ words from the lips of Jim Kirk of all people had their effect on Leah – she startled a little. But she smiled. Uhura was right – this was bound to happen all along. So, something good came from this terrible mission after all.

“I love you”, Jim said gently, when she managed no reply. How easy it was suddenly to spell out those words… He cupped her face and emphasized his declaration of love with a sweet kiss.

Leah finally relaxed in his arms. “I’m sorry that I’m such a nervous wreck about this. I never again wanted…” She sighed, looked into his eyes and gently trailed with her fingers along his cheek and jaw. “I forbade myself to ever fall in love again. But then _you_ had to stumble in my life.”

“And you in mine.”

She smiled and her hands slid lower, playing with the hem of his uniform shirt. “But nothing will change. I’m still me and won’t behave differently on duty just because we’re a couple.”

He chuckled and was already looking forward to the next banter or heated discussion between captain and CMO. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Leah slipped her fingers under the fabric of his golden tunic and earned a content sigh from him. “So… to get back to that earlier question… yeah, let’s move this to the bed”, she said, but felt a little nervous again.

Jim smiled, but caught on the slight tremble in her voice. He cupped her face with his right hand, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. “You alright? If we’re moving too fast…”

She shook her head with a smile. “I’m the one having my hands under your shirt.”

“True”, Jim replied with a grin.

“It’s just… uhm… been a while… you know…” She wouldn’t be surprised if she was blushing right now.

“If I ever meet that ex of yours I might end up punching him in the face.”

Leah laughed and relaxed again. “Who says I didn’t already do that?”

Jim blinked. “What? You… Really? You did that?”

“Well…” She sighed and freed herself from his arms. She took his hand and lead him to the couch. Sitting down she continued: “… I left out some details when I told the story of my family and marriage on the bridge.”

“I figured as much. You left out that he cheated on you.”

She gave him a surprised look. “Yeah. How did you know that?”

Jim took her hand. “You never talked much about your marriage. So either he cheated on you or he hit you.”

“We were practically over when he slept with another woman. But he did. It was the last drop that made me despise my royal heritage. He talked about it as if it was normal. As if we were in the 1800s or something like that. I was furious. No, I didn’t punch him, but I slapped him. And the worst thing – my grandmother just accepted his affair. She, the queen, didn’t mind. All she cared about was that the royal line would continue. That was the moment I just snapped. I had considered saving my marriage somehow, but I realized that royal life never would be for me. I loved Amelia very much as my grandmother, but then I realized that the main reason she wanted me in Genovia was to continue the royal line… But I wasn’t any use in that anymore… And I wanted to be a doctor. Again. And only that. So I agreed gladly on John getting the sole claim to the throne. Originally Amelia would have rather seen me as queen, but in John she has a willful successor. So she was content with that and he’ll probably ascend the throne in two or three years from now... And I decided to leave that life behind me. It’s just… Sometimes I wish I hadn’t had to cut the ties that completely. There were a few things I liked about Genovia or things I could have done as queen – like charity… But breaking with Genovia and that part of my family was the only way to protect myself from more emotional damage.”

Jim took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her hair.

Leah rested her head against his chest and pulled her legs against her thighs.

“I understand it all too well”, Jim said after a few moments of silence. “You didn’t want to let your heritage dictate your life… I always ran from what being the son of George Kirk means too many people…”

Leah sighed and just cuddled a little closer. That Jim actually lived up to the expectations and topped them, remained unsaid.

“I’ll never hurt you, Bones”, Jim finally promised with another kiss on her hair. “I may be driving you nuts and we’ll fight occasionally as we did since we know each other. But I’ll never hurt you.”

She smiled against his chest. “I know. I needed a while to get that in my head and heart, but I know.”

“And you know what the best thing will be?”

She lifted her head and their eyes met. “Hm?”

Jim gave her the special version of the Kirk-grin that had been and always would be exclusively for her. “The make-up sex.”

Leah laughed unwillingly and playfully slapped his shoulder. “I should send you back to your quarters right away.”

He kept his arms tightly around her. “You wouldn’t. You love me way too much.” He waggled his eyebrows, getting cockier again. “And we didn’t make it to the bed yet.”

She rolled her eyes, smiled, but gave him also one of her dry remarks: “Just be glad I’m not dragging you to Medbay to make sure you’re clean and all.”

Jim chuckled and moved his hands to the hem of her blue uniform dress. “I would even let you. But we both know that you know already everything there is to know about me.” Instead of sliding his fingers under the fabric he changed the aim and went for her zipper.

A few moments later the uniform dress was gone and Leah straddled Jim’s lap, wearing only some interesting black underwear and her uniform boots. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin which sent shivers of pleasure through her body.

Jim just kept on exploring her body, drawing moans and gasps from her. He placed little kisses on her skin and finally pushed one of the straps of her bra to the side in order to gain a new spot he could kiss. He took his time and smirked against her neck when he felt her writhe more impatiently.

Leah tugged at his uniform shirt and he helped her taking it off. The sight wasn’t new for her. As his doctor she knew every inch of his skin and every scar he had from the time she hadn’t been his doctor yet. But as a woman this was unknown territory. She watched and touched his bare torso for the first time with the eyes of a girlfriend.

Jim pulled her in another kiss and their lips didn’t part for quite some time. One kiss followed another. Hands wandered. And, at first, Leah didn’t realize how she moved her hips against his. She only noticed when she and Jim had to come up for some air and he put his hands at her hips in order to keep them still. She felt now how hard he was in his pants.

So, third time’s the charm. She moved herself off his lap and took his hand, pulling him on his feet. “Bed.”

Jim grinned and took off his shoes, while Leah got rid of her boots. They left a trail of their remaining clothes from the couch to the bed.

“Computer, lights to 30 percent”, Leah commanded and it got dimmer. One could even call it romantic lighting.

Leah pushed naked Jim gently down on his back and straddled him again. She felt his hardness against her heat, but did nothing about it yet. She leant in for another kiss that Jim eagerly returned.

“It’s been a while…” she whispered shyly against his lips.

He gave her an understanding and encouraging look, caressing her neck with one hand. “Wanna stay on top?”

The change in her expression was an answer he hadn’t expected. It wasn’t a surprise that she wasn’t as experienced as he was – but he realized she’d probably wasn’t often allowed on top. Jim just didn’t dare to ask her about it, because he didn’t wanna kill the mood. “What do you want?”

She blushed a little. “Uhm… I’d love to stay like this, but…” Now the doctor in her surfaced. “…it would probably be more comfortable to be on my back at first.”

With a smile Jim sat up, keeping his arms around her and just kissing her for a few moments until she relaxed again. Finally, he gently moved her on her back and settled between her legs. His lips descended on hers again, then trailed down her neck and cleavage to her breasts. His hands went on caressing her body.

Leah moaned under him, wondering how soundproof the walls of the Enterprise were. Suddenly she blushed feeling and seeing Jim’s head disappear between her legs. “I didn’t mean…” she began, but gasped loudly, when his tongue found her clit. She caught herself wanting to protest and taking another try at saying that he didn’t have to do that. Her ex certainly hadn’t done that, when she’d asked him once. But Jim…

“ _Ahhhh_ …” she moaned and clutched the sheets. Damn, he knew what he was doing and he wanted to do it. So she literally just held on for the ride and came a few minutes with a loud moan.

Jim laughed happily. “Wow, you’re loud. I like that.” He grinned.

Leah panted and wondered if she’d ever had an orgasm like that with a man. No memory came to her mind. Only her own favorite toys on her hands had such an effect.

“I think that’s your fault…” she mumbled dryly.

He laughed again, leaning down. “Fault, hm? That’s a fault I’ll never wanna get rid of then.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled him into a kiss. She could taste herself – it was both strange and exciting. She ran her hands down on his back to his ass and earned a gasp of pleasure from him. She felt his cock against her wetness and moved one of her hands between their bodies. She took his member and guided him slowly in.

They both moaned at the sensation and Leah felt Jim restraining himself. He was waiting for her to be ready for him to start moving. She was touched – and felt now incredibly impatient. It was as if pent up longing was breaking through all of the sudden.

She lifted her hips a little more and put both of her hands on his ass again, pulling him closer.

That was a move he hadn’t expected and gave her a surprised gasp.

Now it was Leah’s turn to smirk. She stretched her neck and captured his lips with her own. “Move.” She kissed him again.

At the third kiss Jim slowly pushed in and out, setting a gentle pace.

“I’m not made out of porcelain… or am not that kind of princess…” Leah remarked between moans and gasps. She decided to be blunt: “It’s been a while since I slept with a man, but I do have some toys.”

His pace faltered for a moment by surprise. Then he sped up and thrust harder, getting a pleased, approving deep moan from her. “Really?”

“What, did you think I’m prude or something?” she retorted amused.

Jim laughed, keeping up his pace and kissing her again. “No, just never figured you as a woman with sex toys. You _sooo_ have to let me watch sometime.”

“Sometime? I think I can retire them with you in my bed now.”

He let out another laugh, but slowly started to get out of breath. “I’m a sex toy to you then?” he teased her.

Leah rolled her eyes, but grinned. “My favorite one now”, she teased right back, feeling suddenly a self-conscience she’d never had in bed. With her ex-husband everything had been nice and standard and according to his wishes. With Jim it was already now mind-blowing, but easy and uncomplicated at the same time. _And_ he wanted to know what she wanted and give it to her.

So – she flipped him.

Jim suddenly found himself on his back and Leah was on top. He grinned. “Hi there.” He ran his hands up her waist to the swell of her breasts. “The view from here is really nice.”

She started moving and he took that as a cue to trust up.

It didn’t take long for her breath to hitch and her gasps and moans got louder.

“Yes!” Jim encouraged her. “Come for me, Bones…”

And she did. “ _Ahhhhh… Jim!_ ” With a loud moan of his name a powerful orgasm washed over her.

He felt her clench around his cock and that did it. He came, too, with a deep moan. He held her when she collapsed forward on his chest and panted heavily.

He was also out of breath, but smiled happily. “I love you…” he whispered, still amazed how easy it was now to say those three little words.

“L’ve you, too…”

Jim grinned at her broken words.

Leah lifted her head. She felt incredibly great and tired. She kissed him and moved off of him, pulling the blanket over them and cuddling up at his side. She rested her head on his chest and both of them slowly drifted into sleep.


	10. The morning after

Uhura worried about Leah McCoy. She decided to look after her and ask her if she wanted to talk.

The Lieutenant headed to the CMO’s quarters, but froze at a corner when she saw Jim Kirk leaving Leah McCoy’s quarters, but not going away. She quickly hid and watched him leaning against the wall opposite to the door and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She frowned, wondering what that was about and pondered just walking over and asking him.

But a minute later Uhura was glad she didn’t, for the doors of the CMO’s quarters slid open and Leah appeared in the door frame. She watched them banter and – kiss. Jim walked Leah backwards into the room and the corridor was empty again.

Uhura grinned. “Well, well, well… look at that. I’m not needed anymore. I can retire those fairy godmother wings.”

She turned around, happy for them and glad she didn’t have to have another encouraging talk with Leah.

She headed to the bridge in order to see if there were urgent messages and also to make sure no one would disturb the new couple during the night.

Her second destination was Engineering.

“Hello, Lassie”, Scotty greeted her. “Still on duty? Long day, hm?”

“I’m off, but I wanted to ask you something. Not only for me, but for Leah and the captain.”

He raised his eyebrows. “There’s an ‘and’ now? Interesting.” He grinned.

She glanced at the nearest chronometer. “Since about an hour, I guess. So – pssssst. Let’s see if they want us to know tomorrow or if they wanna keep it to themselves for a while.”

He was a little disappointed, but nodded. “And what do you need help with?”

“Can you program the tech replicator so he could make a few dresses and accessories?”

“Ah, for that thing tomorrow on the planet?”

Uhura nodded. “The women are required to wear dresses. For the men the grey dress uniform is fine. But it’s not like we have the appropriate wardrobe. So, Leah needs a gown fit for a princess, some nice shoes and… well, Ambassador Xerx only hinted on it, but I think it would be good if our doctor would show up fully as princess. Which means wearing a tiara.”

“Tiara?” Scotty echoed.

“That’s a delicate crown. Something princesses wear.”

“Ah, one of those fancy, sparkly, half-round things?”

Uhura giggled at the description. “Yes, exactly.”

Scotty grinned again and gestured Uhura to follow him to a computer station. He accessed some databanks. “I take it you’ll also need a dress?”

She nodded.

“Let’s start with that and then something nice for our doc.”

***

The next morning Uhura was almost two hours early on the bridge. She wanted to make sure everything was ready for their – hopefully – last day at Reyxar Prime and the ball. She also wanted –again – to prevent any disturbance to the captain and the doctor as well as being able to turn away calls from the planet or Starfleet Command if necessary. She knew no other communications officer would dare to do that.

Half an hour in her early start into Alpha shift a beep announced exactly that – Admiral Pike wanted to speak to Captain Kirk.

“Good Morning, Admiral”, Uhura greeted him. “What can we do for you?”

“Kirk is not on duty yet, right?”

“No, Commander Spock has the conn. Do you want to talk to him?”

“It’s about the current mission. I need to speak to Jim Kirk. Can you put me through to him?”

“I would have to check if he’s already available.”

Pike gave her a surprised look. “Since when is that a problem in the morning?” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Is the kid in Medbay again? What did he do this time?”

Uhura laughed. “No Medbay, don’t worry. But…”

She pondered for a moment how she could explain without giving anything away. She came instantly to the conclusion that she couldn’t. She would have to put the call through to the CMO’s quarters and Pike would know. There was no way that Jim Kirk would make it quickly enough to his own quarters for it not being suspicious. And also – Uhura knew Pike was one of the people waiting to happen what finally had happened. So… The truth.

“… he’s kind of with a doctor right now”, she said, not being able to resist the urge to give into the double meaning of that sentence.

Pike was about to ask what she meant when the penny dropped. He let out a short laugh. “I’ll be dammed… So, you would have to connect my call to McCoy’s quarters?”

“Yes.”

He slowly nodded and his lips formed a pleased grin. “Uhura, if you put me through without warning them, I owe you one.”

Uhura bit her lip and hesitated. That would be mean… and exactly what she was here to prevent this morning… but also fun. Especially with Pike on team Kirk-McCoy. So…

“Putting you through, Admiral”, she said in her duty-voice, but added a conspiratorially smile.

***

Leah stirred with a disapproving moan when the beep of the com unit sounded. She felt Jim spooned against her back and she didn’t wanna get up.

She glanced at the chronometer and noticed that the alarm would have gone off in two minutes anyway. But she was still cranky. She really didn’t wanna leave his arms. She was way too comfortable right now.

With a sigh she freed herself from Jim’s arms and got up. She looked around for something to wear. Her gaze fell upon Jim’s uniform shirt. Tempting. But – no. That would tell the caller way too much.

Leah didn’t see where her uniform dress was. So she quickly got her silky bathrobe from the bathroom and put it on.

She sat down at her desk and was glad that the screen was arranged so the caller couldn’t see the bedroom area.

Leah accepted the call and blinked surprised. “Admiral Pike. Good morning.”

“Huh. The captain’s quarters looked different last time”, he remarked dryly.

Leah froze for a moment. “Uhm… what?” It took her a moment to connect the dots and she tried to save the situation. “Oh, I think Communications has connected you to the wrong quarters if you wanna talk to the captain.”

“Did they, hm?” he teased her.

“Yes. I can tell them to try again”, she replied, hoping her voice sounded normal and believable.

Pike held her gaze. “Or you could just wake Jim and call him over from your bed.”

She opened her lips in order to tell another excuse, but finally huffed and rolled her eyes. “I’ll get him…”

“No need”, Jim’s voice sounded.

Leah turned surprised to the side. Jim was stepping next to her, wearing his uniform pants, but nothing else. She almost felt like getting a heart attack. She liked the view, but talking in that state of undress to an admiral was even a little much for Jim Kirk.

The captain took advantage of Leah’s stunned expression and placed a quick kiss on her lips. In front of Christopher Pike.

“Morning”, Jim casually said to the admiral.

Pike was almost as surprised as Leah. He gave the couple an amused and content glance. “Well, looks like you found a good side on this mission. You finally got your act together.”

Leah got up with a sigh and gestured Jim to take her place. “I need coffee…”

Jim sat down and grinned. “So, what’s up, Admiral? Was this a try to see where I am this early or is there a real reason for your call?”

“I always have a reason for calling.”

“So, what is it and why couldn’t it wait?”

“Because of Indra Xerx.”

“What about her?”

“She sent a report late last night. Apparently that ball that is planned for tonight will end with a wedding. Or at least an engagement.”

“Hm.” Jim shrugged. “She’s an unusual person. Fits. But I still don’t understand why you’re calling so early.”

“I wasn’t sure when you would beam down again. If there is a wedding, this mission gets a bigger meaning than before. I wanted to instruct you. And Leah, too.”

“Why?” Leah asked, returning with two coffee cups. She handed Jim one of them.

He took a sip and sat the cup on the table. Then he pulled Leah onto his lap.

She gasped surprised and barely managed to not spill her coffee. She also blushed a little that he did this with Pike on the screen. “Dammit, Jim!”

The admiral chuckled. “Look at you, all domestic and adorable.”

Leah rolled her eyes again and relaxed a little. “So, what did you wanna tell me?”

“Ah, yes.” Pike nodded, focusing again. “If this is turning into a bigger affair and the ambassador is suddenly a bride, you’ll need once again take over as the Federation’s representative.”

Leah groaned. “And that means playing princess again.”

“You can’t play what you are”, Pike said with a wink.

“I’m a doctor, not a princess”, she insisted.

Pike and Jim laughed.

“Well, anyway, you know what to do”, Pike said.

Leah huffed. “No more missions that would require me to act as a princess.”

Pike arched amused his eyebrows. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll resign”, she declared in a serious voice.

The men laughed again.

“You would never do that”, Pike called on her bluff.

“No more missions like this”, Leah repeated.

Pike held her gaze for a moment. “We’ll see.” He winked. “Your Highness.”

She snorted and reached for a button. “Have a nice day, Admiral.” She touched it and the screen went black.

Jim let out a surprised, but also amused laugh. “You hung up on an admiral.”

“So?” she gave back unimpressed. “He calls me a princess. So I behave like one and don’t let him mess with me.”

With a grin Jim cupped her face and guided her into a kiss.

Leah contemplated for a moment to push him back and protest this maneuver, but just leant in and relaxed.

The kiss – or more like a series of sweet and gently little kisses tasting like coffee – went on for minutes.

“We need to get ready for Alpha shift and the away team”, Leah finally whispered between kisses.

“In a minute…”

Jim pulled her closer, deepening the kisses. He couldn’t get enough of her. He felt the smooth fabric of her gown against his bare torso and got curious. He wondered if she was wearing anything beneath it. So one of his hands kept her steady on his lap, the other one trailed down her cleavage, exploring along the seam of the silk. He slowly parted the layers in the front, meeting soft skin. That and a hum was the answer he’d hoped for.

He pulled back from the kiss and his gaze wandered to the skin his hand was slowly exposing now. The gown was half open and he pushed the silk away a little further, revealing one of her breasts.

“Jim…” she said half inviting, half warningly.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a cocky smirk and he let his lips descend on her nipple.

Leah’s breath hitched. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. “We don’t have time…” she weakly protested. “We need to shower and get dressed.”

He suddenly stopped and she gave him a confused look. She was flushed and aroused and her breath was a little irregular.

Then Jim grinned and pulled her up with him to her feet. “Shower sounds nice.” He opened the band around her gown and pushed it off her body. “Shower sound _great_.”

Rolling her eyes, but laughing, Leah heading to the bathroom.

Jim followed her quickly.


	11. The Ball

Nyota Uhura was again up early and running errands. The dresses were prepared and she’d gotten a message from Ambassador Indra Xerx. So she greeted the Betazoid in the transporter room.

“Ah, Lieutenant Uhura, we have much to do.”

Uhura blinked surprised. “Sure… How can I help you?”

Indra sighed. “It’s sometimes not easy with compromises. I found a suitable husband on the guest list for tonight. I will meet him for lunch. But the wedding will be a nightmare.”

Uhura was still confused. “How so?”

Indra gave her an appalled look. “I will have to be _dressed_.”

The Lieutenant opened her mouth to ask where the problem was – then she realized it herself. Betazoid traditions. “Oh. I see.”

Indra showed another theatrically sigh. “I do much for duty, but this is bringing me to the limit. A wedding dress. _Terrible_.”

“I take it they didn’t want to go along with the Betazoid tradition of the bride, groom and guests being naked?”

“No. I proposed only and groom and I would go naked, but they are adamant that everyone has to be clothed.” Another sigh. “Well, at least I won’t have to live on Reyxar. My husband will follow me to Betazed. I guess that will have to do.”

“So… you need help with a dress then?”

“Yes.” Indra studied Uhura and suddenly smiled. “Oh, that is nice. You have good taste. I like the gown you chose for Doctor McCoy and yourself.”

Uhura’s eyes widened.

“It was a very prominent thought.”

“I see.” The Lieutenant gestured the Betazoid to follow her. ”This way please.”

Indra nodded and smirked the next moment. “Really? They spent the night together. How wonderfull.”

Uhura sighed silently. Of course Indra Xerx had to pick up on her remembering seeing Leah McCoy and Jim Kirk the night before.

“Please, don’t tell them that I accidentally spilled their new relationship with a thought.”

Indra chuckled. “Don’t worry, my dear. It’s not entirely you. I sense some very strong feelings. Their love is practically spread all over the ship.”

Uhura smiled.

Indra suddenly smirked again. “Isn’t there this human custom of throwing the bride’s bouquet?”

Uhura blinked surprised. “Yes?”

“Well then, I need flowers that I can throw so Leah McCoy can catch them.”

Uhura stared at her for a moment, then broke into laughter.

***

A hand wandering along her skin woke Leah. She was laying on her back and felt said hand pushing the blanket away. Her nipples reacted instantly to the hand and the exposure to air.

Leah was torn: Keeping her eyes closed and waiting where this was going or scolding Jim Kirk for trying to get some morning sex? Well, yeah, his goal was obvious.

She hummed and slowly opened her eyes when his hand trailed south. “Dammit Jim, you’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

He chuckled while his hand was reaching Leah’s core.

She gasped and started writhing in pleasure.

“We still got time…” he said, trailing kisses along her breasts.

Leah buried her hands in the sheets. “The alarm will go off any minute.”

Jim smirked. “Not if I get you off first.”

She tried to roll her eyes, but that wasn’t easy with his hands and lips all over her. “Computer, cancel alarm clock”, she managed to order between moans.

A beep acknowledged it.

Once again Leah unwillingly remembered her failed marriage. There had been occasional morning sex, but only if John wanted something for himself. Jim however was giving and wanted her to have an orgasm to start the day.

“I love it how you blush”, he whispered. “And how you come apart by my hands and lips _and_ …” He smirked again and shifted between her legs.

Leah wanted to say something witty and snarky, but just moaned approvingly when he entered her. She ran her hands from his waist to his back and held him close.

She still wondered if they would be late, but didn’t care that much anymore. Morning sex with Jim Kirk was incredible. She felt getting close fast and took him over the edge with her.

“But we shower separately”, she stated, catching her breath.

“I can keep my hands to myself”, Jim replied with a grin.

Leah snorted. “Yeah, right. That’s why I need a shower in the first place now.” She didn’t want to move, but got up and left the bed, shooting him a small glare, when he attempted to follow her.

He raised his hands in defeat. “Fine. But tomorrow we’re taking the day off and don’t leave the bed.”

She laughed. “We’ll see. But I’m open for sleeping in. I guess the ball will last half of the night.” She suddenly groaned. “Oh no, I’ll have to find something to wear. I need to ask Uhura if she’s got an idea.”

Leah disappeared in the bathroom and Jim slowly left the bed. He looked at the trail of clothes on the floor. He picked up Leah’s bra and panties, grinning happily. He realized that this was the first night on the Enterprise he hadn’t slept in his own quarters. He could get used to it. But he also made a mental note to get Leah McCoy in his own bed.

When Leah was out of the bathroom and – after some heated kisses – Jim went into the shower, she checked her messages. She was surprised to find a mail from Uhura, asking her to come to the Lieutenant’s quarters two hours before the ball. Obviously Uhura had a dress for Leah and the Lieutenant emphasized that it was to be a surprise for the men. 

***

The day went by smooth, but Jim pouted a little when he wasn’t allowed to see the ball gown before the actual ball. He wondered what the big fuss was about – and where Leah could get a dress on the Enterprise.

Jim and Spock beamed down with Hendorff, while Security Ensign Carter would accompany Leah and Uhura later. Jim wanted to wait, but Uhura made him go.

So, Jim and Spock were already mingling in the big ball room of the Reyxaran castle. The captain watched Indra Xerx parading around in a very shiny silver dress and some elaborate updo with jewels. At her side was her fiancé. Jim only had met him briefly, but he seemed to be nice and completely on board with the wedding.

Some more guests arrived and suddenly Jim and Spock saw Uhura entering.

Jim smiled at Spock’s reaction – which was arching his eyebrows in amazement. Uhura was wearing a Vulcan gown.

But a moment later the captain gave his chief of communications no more attention, because he saw Leah McCoy enter the room. His jaw dropped seeing her wearing a strapless ball gown in crème color with some elaborate embroidery and a sparkling tiara in her updo.

Jim wasn’t the only man who couldn’t take his eyes off her. Ambassador Leyto eyed Leah and some of the others guests, too.

Leah walked towards him. She greeted a few people with nods, but ignored Leyto.

The captain met her half way. “Wow”, he simply said. “You look stunning.”

“Thanks”, she replied with a little blush. She was looking exactly the way she didn’t want to – like a princess.

“Princess Leah.”

Jim and Leah turned towards the voice. Kind Daghir stepped next to them and Oueen Ireyka was closely following.

Leah curtsied with a diplomatic smile. “Your Majesties.” She noticed Jim suppressing a smirk and made a mental note to let him have some payback for that later.

The captain greeted the royal couple with a slight bow.

“All guests are here”, Ireyka said. “We will start with the ceremony. My husband himself will wed Lady Xerx and Grand-Duke Osyno.”

The ceremony was fairly quick. Some words, some papers and a kiss.

Jim and Leah were standing next to head other. He entwined his right hand with her left. They had decided to make no secret of their relationship, but wouldn’t make a big announcement either.

“Before the dance will begin, there is one other thing”, Indra Xerx, who would keep her family name, called into the room. She held up her bouquet with white Reyxaran flowers that almost looked like roses from Earth. “In honor of Princess Leah I want to follow a wedding tradition from Earth. In some countries on Earth, like Genovia, it is customary for the bride to throw her bouquet. All unwed women gather a few feet away from the bride. She turns her back to them and throws the flowers behind herself. The woman catching the bouquet is said to be the next woman getting married.”

Giggling and murmures followed the explanation.

The queen exchanged a glance with Indra and smiled. She knew what – or _who_ – the Betazoid was aiming at.

Leah groaned and rolled her eyes.

Jim laughed. “Oh, come on. Can’t be that bad. There are thirty women, including Uhura. What are the odds you’ll catch the flowers? And besides – it’s just a game.”

Uhura suppressed a grin and touched Leah’s arm, signaling her to follow her to the other women. Leah hesitated, but walked to them.

Indra smiled and turned around. “Brace yourselves, dear ladies!”

She threw the flowers and they flew right in Leah’s and Uhura’s direction.

Uhura made a step to the side and Leah’s lifted her arm in pure reflex. The doctor groaned when she suddenly held the white bouquet. She mumbled some curses that no one heard – except for Uhura.

With a sigh Leah turned to Jim.

His eyes were a little wider than before.

She walked to him and held up the bouquet demonstratively. “You were saying?”

“Uhm…”

He couldn’t think of a reply which wouldn’t make her furious.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” Indra Xerx chirped right in that moment, stepping to them. “You do have to invite me when you get married.”

“What makes you think…” Leah started, but then shook her head. Of course the Betazoid sensed their feelings and probably had gotten a sneakpeak into some M- or E-rated thoughts earlier. “Sure, you’ll get an invitation.”

Indra gave them a bright smile. “Wonderful.” She looked to Jim. “Captain, we will dance later. First I need to dance with my husband.” She didn’t wait for a reply and walked away again.

Jim and Leah watched her making her way laughing and talking to different people. She was having a very good time.

Jim took a deep breath and his lips finally formed an amused grin. “Did we just get engaged?”

Leah’s eyes widened. “Uhm…”

He chuckled and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “Anyway… I won’t dance with anyone except you. Ambassador Xerx gets one dance tops.” He leant in for a kiss. “But we could also leave early…”

Leah placed her hands on his arms and kissed him back.

Pictures of this moment were all over the Enterprise the next day. The crew was happy with their very own royal starship couple.


	12. Epilogue - Two years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part went a little out of hand. It was supposed to be a short epilogue, but... well... ;)

Leah sighed and circled her hand over her heavily rounded belly. She’d considered changing into civilian clothes, but finally decided to wear her maternity uniform dress. She wanted _them_ to see her as Starfleet.

Jim smiled at her when she stepped with him onto the transporter pad.

“Why did I agree to this?” she wondered.

He took her free hand a breathed a kiss on her lips. “Because you wanna show off your handsome husband and our child _and_ make clear that you have built a life far from royalty.”

She smiled and looked at the hand she had still on her belly. Her right hand – with her wedding ring.

“Energize”, Jim ordered and let go of her left hand again. Despite everything, he knew she wouldn’t want to show up holding hands with her husband.

A few moments later Leah Kirk-McCoy saw the familiar surroundings of the entry hall in the palace of Genovia. She couldn’t tell how many years it had been since she’d walked in here.

A surprised female gasp greeted them.

Jim saw a man at their age standing next to an old woman in a dress and wearing a crown. A few other people were scattered around the room, all of them curiously looking at the guests.

“Hello, Grandmother”, Leah said in her diplomatic voice.

Queen Amelia made a few steps forward. “Leah…” She studied granddaughter. “So the rumors are true. You’re pregnant.”

“Congratulations. We didn’t know”, the man next to the queen said.

Jim noticed the strange tone of his voice – he _didn’t_ want to know. That was a difference.

Leah smiled politely. “Jim, meet my grandmother, Queen Amelia. And this is Crown Prince John, my ex-husband.”

Jim greeted them with a slight bow. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty. Leah told me a lot about you and her time in Genovia.”

“Grandmother, may I introduce you to Captain James Tiberius Kirk? My husband and the father of my unborn child.”

John’s jaw dropped. Not that it hadn’t been obvious who the man at Leah’s side was. But hope dies always last.

Amelia kept her compose, but Leah knew her well enough to see the hints of surprise and shock in her face.

“I take it you didn’t know about our marriage. But it’s no secret. The entire Federation knows. I’m running around with this ring,” she raised her right hand, “and this belly for quite a while now.”

“Why didn’t you ask the court for permission?” John inquired in an obviously jealous voice.

Leah let out a laugh of disbelieve. “I beg your pardon? Last time I checked we were in the twenty-third century, not the Renaissance. And remember? I’m a doctor, not a Genovian princess anymore.”

“Well”, the queen said, “you’ll always be a Genovian princess, my dear. But you took us by surprise.”

“So you don’t really follow the news and see what your granddaughter does?” Jim inquired. “You know, the Romulan ship attacking Earth and stuff like that?”

“Why yes, we know those things and Leah’s partaking in it, of course. We just…”

Leah showed another polite smile. “It’s alright. You were focused on Genovia, as always. I’m actually glad, you didn’t use me and my Starfleet achievement for PR. I just wonder why.”

“Tzzz”, John made. “A princess in Starfleet. That’s a nightmare for every traditionalist.”

Leah shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“Bones is the best doctor in this part of the galaxy”, Jim added. “You should be proud of her.”

“Bones?” Amelia echoed.

“Nickname.” Jim gave her his charming Kirk-smile. “We can tell the story later.” He slid an arm around Leah’s waist. Well, as good as possible with her baby belly.

The gesture let Amelia look at it again. “You’re pregnant”, she repeated her earlier words, but this time with awe and joy.

“You never would have guessed that would happen, hm?” Leah replied, placing a hand on her belly.

“I thought…” The queen sighed.

“You thought that when I said I wanted to wait a few years meant that I’d never be a mother and that you would get no grandchild ascending the throne one day.”

“Maybe”, Amelia admitted hesitantly.

“So was it planned?” John asked in the same voice like before.

“More or less”, Jim answered before Leah had the chance. “But it was certainly _no_ accident like you’re implying.” He gave his wife a look that told her that he understood now why she didn’t want to meet this part of her family again.

“An entire wing of the palace is empty. It would be wonderful to hear the laughter of children here”, Amelia told them hopefully.

“We’re just here for a visit”, Leah said. “We’re a few months planetside and will be heading out with the Enterprise again.”

“Were will the baby stay?”

Jim gave Amelia a confused glance. “With us, of course. We’ll raise our child on the Enterprise.”

“But… No. You can’t do that.” Now the royal in Amelia spoke. “This is the future of the House Renaldi. The child needs a proper upbringing.”

Jim and Leah showed the same, almost appalled look.

“Your future is standing beside you. John is the crown prince, so his children will be wearing one day the crown of Genovia”, Leah replied in a calm emotionless voice. “Both of you wanted this. Like I wanted to be a doctor. And, _luckily_ , the divorce contract made it very clear that neither I nor my children would have anything to do with the Genovian throne.”

A heavy silence fell.

“But I see”, Leah continued quietly. “John’s third marriage is being divorced and still no heir on the horizon. You’re afraid he won’t have children, Grandmother.” She looked to her ex. “And _you_ fear that my baby could be pulled back into the line of succession, John.” She exhaled sharply. “Don’t worry about that. I won’t allow that.”

Silence again. The ceremonial minister tried to signal them to head for the dinner hall. But no one moved.

“Do you know what it is?” Amelia finally asked calmly.

“Yes, but we’re not telling yet. The public will only learn when the baby is born”, Jim explained.

“I’m family.”

“Only on paper”, Leah said with a sad tone in her voice. She remembered the nice times she’d had with her grandmother. But standing here showed her again how focused Amelia was on the royal line.

“We should have that dinner now”, Jim suggested diplomatically.

The minister was relieved and gestured the people to the left where a corridor lead away from the hall. John and the queen also moved to follow when they noticed Leah kept standing frozen to the spot and Jim giving her a worried glance.

Leah let out a little moan. The hand that wasn’t circling her belly flew to her back.

“Bones, you okay?” Jim asked.

She slowly nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. “Yeah, but the dinner will happen without us.” She exhaled heavily. “I think I’m in labor.”

Jim’s eyes widened.

“Get a doctor!” The queen called.

Leah rolled her eyes. “I _am_ a doctor, dammit!”

Jim’s lips formed a happy grin. He knew it was a few weeks early and that it still could be false alarm, but he felt a rush of pure joy. He took his communicator and opened it. “Kirk to Enterprise. You need to beam us up again. And inform Doctor M’Benga to get Medbay ready for a birth.” He locked his eyes with Leah’s. “Or Starfleet Medical?”

Leah shook her head with a smile. They hadn’t made a final decision. But the Enterprise felt right.

“What?” the queen exclaimed. “A starship is no place for the birth of a prince or princess.”

Leah stepped closer to Jim. “Maybe not. But it is for the child of a starship captain and his chief medical officer.”

“It was lovely to meet you, Your Majesty.“ Jim showed Amelia another Kirk-smile and raised the communicator. “Energize.”

“Goodbye, Grandmother”, Leah said, when the golden swirl of the transporter took her away. She was glad to see the lights of the transporter room again.

Nurse Christine Chapel and Doctor Geoffrey M’Benga were already waiting for her.

“Contractions or maybe Braxton-Hicks?” he asked Leah.

“Could be either. It’s my first child, remember?” Leah replied, trying not to sound too snappy. “I have no idea.”

M’Benga scanned her with a tricorder and grinned. He looked to Jim. “Well, Captain, it seems as if you’re becoming a father a little early.”

Leah couldn’t decide whether to huff or grin about this. But… “Our little one does have impeccable timing”, she finally remarked dryly.

Jim grinned. “Yep, one hell of a way to get out of a stuffy dinner.”

They rushed Leah to Medbay and got her settled.

***

It took nearly a day until the baby was finally born. Jim looked in awe at the tiny being in the arms of his wife.

“I hope you don’t mind if I’m calling her princess from now on”, she whispered, kissing Leah’s forehead.

“Not at all”, she replied tiredly.

The baby girl made adorable noises and opened her bright blue eyes.

A smiling Christine Chapel came to them. “You alright? Do you need anything, Doctor?”

Leah shook her head. “No, just tired.” She shifted the baby in her arms so she could study her features and tiny hands.

The nurse took a PADD. “Did you decide on a name? Is it going to be a long royal one so I’ll need two lines in the form?”

“No”, Leah and Jim said in unison, both laughing.

Leah nodded to Jim, while gently trailing along the cheek of her newborn daughter who was slowly falling asleep.

“No royalty and no big family legacy name”, he said softly.

“Pity, I had my money on Georgia”, Christine replied, but still smiled.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not family-related”, Leah threw in tiredly. She looked to her daughter again. The baby was yawing. “Right, Jamie?”

Christine’s grin grew into a content grin. “Jamie Kirk?”

“Jamie Kirk-McCoy”, Leah corrected. “But no Renaldi or whatever.”

“We still could go with Ella or Snow or Rapunzel”, Jim teased her.

Leah just gave him a one of her McCoy-looks. He grinned and raised his arms disarmingly.

Christine laughed. “You left out Aurora or Belle.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Don’t encourage him.”

The nurse nodded. “Uhm… title?” she carefully asked.

“Captain’s daughter”, Leah said.

“Doctor’s daughter”, Jim added.

Christine chuckled. “You know what I mean.”

Leah sighed. “Well, unfortunately, I could only prevent her being in the line of succession. So… technically she’s a Princess of Genovia by birth.”

The nursed typed in the words and left the three alone.

Jim sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his wife and daughter.

“I’m not ready to share her yet”, Leah whispered. “The world will have to wait a few more hours.”

A sound made Jim turned around. He saw Uhura approaching.

“And the fairy godmother arrives”, he narrated with a wink.

Leah and Uhura rolled their eyes.

“Stop it with the fairy tale allusion already”, Leah demanded, but not as serious as she wanted the words to sound.

“So, she’s here.” Uhura smiled.

“I don’t wanna wake her, but after Jim you’ll be the first to hold her”, Leah promised.

The Lieutenant smiled. Then her expression got serious. “We’ve already got a dozen calls. Word’s spreading around that Baby Kirk-McCoy might be already born. The Queen of Genovia is particularly impatient. She demands to know if it’s a boy or girl and when she’s allowed to visit with you.”

“I have a feeling we’ll be getting regular calls from her”, Jim murmured.

“She’ll learn everything in time”, Leah stated. “First the crew and the part of our families we _do_ talk to. Then everyone else.”

As if to approve, little Jamie opened her eyes and made an adorable sound. Leah shifted and carefully gave her to Jim so he could hold his daughter for the first time.

Christine walked by and handed Uhura the PADD she’d already taken secretly some pictures. Uhura snapped a few photos from Jim with Jamie. When she laid the device down again she saw that Leah was asleep.

Jim kept walking around and cradling the baby.

Uhura smiled. No, this was no fairy tale. This was better. And this was no happy ending -it was a happy beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the Kudos and the comments :)


End file.
